Una noche contigo
by Zelshamada
Summary: Advertencia: Lemon Daimi! Cuando hay amor, es lo único que importa. [No gustar el género: No leer]


Digimon

"Una noche contigo"

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas I:

Primero: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (T___T), son de Toei. Pero, la historia del fic **sí** es mía. No hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

 Esto parte de mi Lemon Takari: "Una noche" .. ¡Parte! Pero, no es necesario leerlo antes, creo que es entendible.

**ADVERTENCIA:** _¡¡Esto es un Lemon Daimi!!_   Sí no te gusta el género, mejor no leas. El resto.. xD Adelante, los invito.

 Está dedicado como regalo de cumpleaños a Lady n__n: ¡Nunca cambies! Siempre sé tú misma... ¡Siempre eres tú! ^^ Feliz cumpleaños. (o.ô Lady, es como yo llamo a Kari Yagami aquí en ff.net)

**¡Feliz 21, Lady! **XD

**[~~~~~~~]**

...Era increíble la facilidad que tenían para comerse a besos en un instante.

 La joven pareja había salido de la boda de Ken Ichijjojji con Miyako Ichijjojji desde ese día. Había sido una noche encantadora: Todo, parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos, y pegados delicadamente, cumpliendo el hermoso sueño de la novia.

 ¡Sí que la habían pasado bien! ... Y ahora, estaban seguros de que la pasarían mucho mejor.

 No habían entrado al apartamento, cuando ya sus lenguas danzaban en la boca del otro. A penas entraron en el apartamento, la puesta se cerró de golpe, apoyando a dos cuerpos sobre ésta.

 Mimi Tachikawa tenía la espalda pegada a la entrada del apartamento, mientras que Daisuke Motomiya, se deleitaba moviendo sus manos por el cuerpo de su novia.

  A paso lento, y aún besándose se dirigieron hasta el sofá más cercano. Ni la chaqueta ni la camisa del chico se veía por el horizonte, tanto como la parte de arriba del traje de ella.

 ¡Que bien era sentir esa sensación! Daisuke lo sabía muy bien: Era simplemente demasiado maravilloso. Sentir las manos de la persona que más quería tan deseosas como las suyas por volver a probarlo todo, como cada noche. Sentir sus besos, tan profundos y apasionados, como los de ninguna otra persona. Sentir el pecho de ella recargado en el de él, y lo mejor... El latir de su corazón; Saltando de emoción con una caricia. Acelerado por tanto amor en el aire. Palpitando sólo por él. No sólo eso, también, palpitando igual al de él. Sintiendo lo mismo.

 ¡Cuanta emoción le daba al chico! Eso de tener una persona que te quiera de igual manera, y con la misma intensidad que uno la quiere, era una sensación tan agradable, que el moreno Motomiya se sentía aterrado nada más de pensar la idea de perderla.

 La parte de abajo del traje de la chica Tachikawa ya estaba situado, en el suelo del apartamento. Daisuke paró un momento su labor, y contempló el cuerpo de su amada: Perfección.

 Así es, era simplemente perfecto. Se sentía tan dichoso de tenerla consigo. Tener la suerte de mirar a su lado y mirarla a ella, a _su_ diosa, a _su_ todo. Esa sensación de calor en el corazón; sensación de seguridad; ¡Sensación de amor! No la cambiaría por nada.

 A veces, se sentía abrumado por tanto amor, ya que tenía _tanto_ miedo de que todo terminara. ¡No! ¡Imposible! ... Él no lo permitiría ¡Jamás! ... Ella era todo lo que él necesitaba, y sí el destino los unió en una noche de lluvia, y desde entonces permanecieron juntos ¿Para qué dudar? ¿Para qué temer? ... Esas sensaciones, simplemente, son eternas.

**[~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~]**

 ¡Cuanta lluvia para un solo día! Tal vez, el cielo estaba triste con ella. ¡Vaya que había truenos y relámpagos! Tal vez, Zeus compartía su furia y frustración en ése momento. Soñar es bastante fácil... Tan fácil, que a veces, uno se aferra tanto a ése _sueño_, que cuando despiertas, te sientes lo suficientemente mal como para tener depresión.

 Ese fue su error: Ella soñó, y de ese sueño, se aferró. Y ahora, ya no estaba. 

 -¿Por qué me dejaste soñar tanto?- Recitó en llanto- ¡Demonios!! ¡¡¡¿¿Por qué me tuviste que dejar despertar???!!!

 Pasó su mano derecha en su rozado cabello con frustración, mientras que lentamente se dejaba caer en la entrada de su edificio: Simplemente, no le apetecía entrar.

-¿¿Por qué otra vez tuve que enamorarme?? ¿¿Por qué así??- Lloró más amargamente que nunca, para luego alzar la vista al cielo, y decirle, en tono de súplica- ¡Merezco ser feliz! ¡Por favor! ¡Mándame una señal! ¡Algo que deba seguir! ¡¡Mándame a alguien que no me haga _despertar!! ¡¡Una luz de amor y amistad!! _

 Sus lágrimas se perdían en la lluvia, pero sus ojos rojos la delataban.

 -¿Mimi?- Ella levantó su miraba hacia la voz masculina que le había hablado- ¿Estás bien?

 La chica Tachikawa, por un momento no reconoció esa voz, ni ese rostro cubierto por el agua, aunque luego de unos segundos, sonrió mientras que le daba la mano a Daisuke.

**[~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~]**

 Cuando el chico se detuvo, Mimi abrió los ojos para ver a su novio. Lo que encontró la hizo estremecerse: Sus ojos contemplándola.

 ¡Como le fascinaba ver esos vivos ojos chocolate!  Tan llenos de... Amor,... Ternura, ... Cariño,... Pasión.... ¡Todo!  Se sentía perdida cada vez que los miraba. A veces sentía miedo de que al sentirse tan  hechizada por los globos oculares de su amor, sus piernas flaquearan y cayera, ("_Como una vez pasó")_ , pero como la reconfortaba saber, que al caer, serían sus brazos los que la atraparan, y la abrazaran para darle ánimo.

 -Me encanta...- Susurró ella, haciendo que el moreno la mirara directamente- ... Que me mires de esa forma.

-_¿De ese forma?_ – Repitió Motomiya sintiendo a sus mejillas ardidas.

-Me miras con... Tanto sentimiento. Como sí fuera lo que no quieres perder, lo que nunca cambiarías. Como sí fuera tu mayor tesoro. Me encanta sentirme tan amada.

 El sonrió.

-... Es que tú eres _mí_ tesoro. Eres lo que yo _jamás_ cambiaría. Eres... Eres... Eres...- La voz se le fue acabando poco a poco, mientras que la respiración se le regulaba- ¡No sé que tanto eres! ... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan para mi? ...¿Cómo puedes ser...  mi todo?

-Porque tú también eres el mío.- Respondió ella sonriendo.

 Una nueva oleada de besos y caricias se hicieron presentes, quitando toda la ropa de sus cuerpos.

**[~~~~~~~ Flash Back 2 ~~~~~~~]**

  Daisuke y Mimi vivían en el mismo edificio, por lo que el chico conocía bien el apartamento. Llevó hasta ahí a la chica.

-Mimi...- Dijo preocupado- ¿Segura que estás bien?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí.. No te preocupes- Respondió con vacío.

 El chico Motomiya se quedó viendo detenidamente los ojos de la chica, y luego de unos segundos, sin saber exactamente porque, las piernas de la chica dejaron de responder cayéndose sobre él. El moreno la abrazó con ternura, mientras que detenía la caída.

 Aquello fue mucho para ella. Abrazó a su amigo, mientras que lloraba en su hombro.

 -Vamos adentro...- Le dijo él con ternura mientras que habría la puerta.

 Una vez en el apartamento de la chica, la depositó en el sofá de su sala, para luego dirigirse a la cocina a preparar algún té. Luego de que estuvo listo, se lo entregó.

 -Te haré bien. Luego debes bañarte, antes de que te resfríes.

-Gracias, Daisuke..- Susurró ella mientras que observaba con extraño interés el movimiento del agua en el vaso. 

-¿Qué sucede, Mimi?- Le preguntó.

La chica volvió a llorar:

-No es nada, es sólo que... ¡Tengo tan rabia! Pensé que había encontrado a el chico perfecto....

-¿Quién?- Preguntó él con duda.

-No lo conoces. Se llama Otashi, estudia conmigo.

-Ya veo. Continúa, por favor.

-Y pues... Luego de cierto tiempo me ilusioné bastante, pero... Ahora ésas ilusiones quedaron reducidas a nada.... Cortó conmigo hoy.

El chico Motomiya contuvo el aliento, mientras que se acercaba a ella, y volvía a abrazarla.

-No sabe de lo que se pierde...- Le empezó a levantar el ánimo que palabras que venían de su corazón- No sabe que tenía una hermosa joya entre sus manos. Simplemente, ¡Él no te merece! Busca a alguien que sí lo haga. Eres demasiado tú. Demasiado perfecta, como para encajar con alguien así.

 Mimi empezaba a sentirse mejor, a responder el abrazo con calor amistoso, y a sentirse serena. Sonrió cuando sintió que las manos de él tomaban su rostro con delicadeza, y le hacían darle la cara.

-Eres tan especial, Mimi... Que estás destinada para alguien especial. Alguien que te ame como ninguno otro, que te haga sentir feliz.- Ahora él sonrió- ¡Y sí no lo hace, se las verá conmigo!

 La lluvia duró toda la noche, al igual que el abrazo entre ambos jóvenes, al quedarse dormidos en el sofá después de la platica, y un baño, mientras que veían televisión. 

 -Se siente... Tan bien...- Susurró ella mientras que se acomodaba en los brazos de su _amigo._

**[~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back 2 ~~~~~~~]**

Las manos de él, empezaron a deslizarse por la figura femenina, mientras que su boca se perdía en su pecho. Los gemidos de placer de parte de ambos empezaban a hacerse más seguidos. Las manos de ella acariciaban la espalda de su chico.

 Poco a poco, Daisuke siguió bajando sus besos, hasta llegar al sexo de su novia. Se deleitó con él como tantas veces lo había hecho. Ya estaba convencido de que nunca se cansaría de explorarlo con la lengua, haciendo que los gemidos de ella fueran intensificando su magnitud. Tachikawa por su parte, siempre se volvía loca cuando su novio hacía eso, y estaba firmemente convencida, de que cada vez lo hacía mejor. Siempre le daba cada vez más placer dentro de ella.

 Volvieron a besarse, mientras que las manos de la chica tomaban su turno para explorar: Un poco por aquí. Un gemido por parte de su novio. Otro poco por acá: Más gemidos. Su manos llegó hasta su hombría y empezó a masajearla mientras que Motomiya, prácticamente gritaba del placer causado.

 Que bien se sentía, tener el mismo sentimiento, desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, y sí había cambiado, sería solamente en su tamaño: Ahora, se amaban mucho más.

**[~~~~~~~ Flash Back 3 ~~~~~~~]**

Ya ambos chicos tenían algunos meses de feliz noviazgo. Empezó por un simple beso, y una declaración de amor, y, aún no tenía fin.

 Ambos estaban en el balcón del apartamento del joven Motomiya. Debido a que ambos vivían en el mismo edificio, desde que empezaron su amistad más cercana, era natural encontrarlos a los dos en alguno de los apartamentos, pero siempre: juntos. Y esa noche estrellada no era la excepción. 

 -¿Daisuke?- Preguntó ella con ojos soñadores- ¿Me amas?

Él llevó sus ojos hasta su hermoso rostro:

-¡Claro que sí!- Respondió sin dudar y con ojos llenos de ternura.

-¿Cuánto?

 La segunda pregunta no pareció sorprenderle. Giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, el mejor ejemplo. Subió la mirada, y lo encontró.

 -¿Ves el cielo?- Lo señaló.

 Tachikawa se inclinó en su silla para ver el oscuro manto que cubría la tierra esa noche: Estaba inmensamente bello.

 -¡Claro que lo veo!

-Mi amor por ti, es mucho más grande y profundo que ese cielo...

 Suficiente respuesta como para hacerla sonreír.

Ella tomó sus manos, y besó cada uno de sus dedos.

-Yo también te amo...- Le dijo- Lo último que quiero es perderte.

-No lo harás: Yo soy tuyo, y tú eres mía- Él sonrió.

 Mimi, le observó coquetamente, mientras que con cierta insinuación se sentó en sus piernas.

-Pero...- Empezó mientras le daba un cálido beso- Me gustaría ser _totalmente_ tuya, Daisuke...

 El moreno la observó dubitativo: ¿Aquello quería decir lo que él pensaba que quería decir?

 La respuesta fue otro beso, y caricias tímidas, aunque luego, fueron carisias demostrativas de un gran amor. Caricias, que hasta el día de hoy, no se apagan.

**[~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back 3 ~~~~~~~]**

¡Se amaban! Y eso, es lo único que les importaba, en ese momento, mientras que sus lenguas seguían jugando, recorriendo sus cuerpos.

¿Qué importaba lo demás? Sí se tenían el uno al otro. Que el mundo se acabase, que  todo fuera felicidad, que nada existiera a su alrededor, pero, sí en todas las condiciones estaban juntos, entonces, no dudaban que estarían muy bien.

Se amaban y era lo que tenía verdadero valor, en este mundo, en el digital, en el de los sueños, en el de la oscuridad, en el otro, y otro, y otro más, que eran desconocidos.

 Daisuke se acomodó sobre Mimi, e unieron sus cuerpos de una manera sublime. Mágica. Hermosa. Añorada....

 .... Con amor.

 Las millones de sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo en ése momentos eran abrumadoras: Placer, amor,  pasión, amor, amistad, amor, deseo, amor... Amor... Amor.... Amor...

 Sí sólo cuando estaban juntos, sentían eso. Sí sólo cuando estaban juntos es que se sentían a gusto. No había de que dudar. Eso, es amor verdadero.

 En el 5º orgasmo, se dieron cuenta

**[~~~~~~~]**

  


Ambos cuerpos estaban ya acostados: abrazados. Las 6:00 am, marcaba el reloj de en su mesa de noche.

 Daisuke, desvió sus ojos, a la princesa que descansaba en sus brazos: No había dudas, no había miedo. Ese amor siempre sería eterno.

 Ahora sus ojos, se dirigieron a una gaveta en su mesa. Él sabía perfectamente lo que ahí guardaba, y hoy, se lo pondría a Mimi en uno de sus delicados dedos.

 -Mimi...- Suspiró con una mirada enamorada- ... Espero,... No. Sé que siempre serás mía, como yo siempre seré tuyo. Me parece que es hora,.. De hacerlo más formal.

... Aquella noche, ambos se comprometieron en matrimonio.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas:

.__.U Yo tampoco sé. u.uU Quería hacerlo romántico! ;___; .. Dayos.. XD Ojalá y les haya gustado! 

 Lady... Happy Cumple!!

Mi e-mail --- zelshamada@hotmail.com

¡Gracias por leer!

Zelshamada

P.D.= ^^ **FELIZ CUMPLE!!!!**


End file.
